From Two Worlds
by mfish56
Summary: Wasn't I just in the war? Wasn't I just in Germany? What happened? Where am I? Wait, I've heard of this place! Am I alone? Hello? Rated 'M' for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Awakening**

**Hey there, due to time restraints and EXTREME writer's block...'The Next Day I Woke Up In PonyVille' has come to a halt...(for now)...This is something I'm going to do in those last few seconds of a free period during school...I can't write pony-material in class. I'm sorry for the hold-up on everything! But nonetheless, here's my new Minecraft fanfiction 'From Two Worlds'!**

* * *

Everything was black…

I opened my eyes slowly and expected the worst. Instead, I saw a bright blue sky. I lay there, sore, tired and just like before…alone. _What happened?_ I slowly crawled to my sniper rifle, which was by my side, right where I left it…before _it_ happened. A loud bang followed by blackness. I put a hand to my head and felt a small hole, healing itself somehow…in fact, all my wounds were healing. _What's going on? We weren't briefed on this_. I lay there, stagnantly awaiting any gunshots or screams close by. I was expecting to hear terrified yelling from Nazis…instead; I heard what seemed to sound like a …pig?

My eyes shot open and I rolled over onto my back, pulling out my secondary. Some sort of pistol I picked up from a Nazi that was…killed. Scratched on the bottom read "Vater von drei Kindern. Walther Pistole." I know my German language skills are poor, but I know enough to know that means "Father of three. Walther Pistol."

My eyes darted around and saw a huge pig, about half my size standing next to my face. I lowered the pistol in confusion. I slowly rose to my feet and took a step back to fall flat on my back. I quickly looked up to see the cause to my clumbsyness. A shelf ledge which had a perfect ninety degree angle joining the blocks. I again stood up and looking between the pig and ledge, saw more of these little shelves. The giant pig happliy jumped up what looked like a shelf hill. I watched as he jumped to the top and dissapeared into the distance of more blocky shelves. I walked up to the block and put my shin next to it. _That'd take a whole jump to get over! Where am I?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Physics are Wrong**

I looked back to ensure my path wasn't forgotten, I realised that I know this from somewhere… World War 3 broke out and I'm watching my nephew playing games. I guess that's what life can be about.

I looked in front of me again, jumped up a block and saw a tree. _Now, he told me that when you start that you need wood_. I sat confused in thought, _how do I get it? Do I just-_

My train of thought was interrupted by a groan. I sat dead silently, hoping to hear where the sound came from. I followed the sound waves, which lead me to a cave leading underground. I saw a green figure moving in the distance. _Then I need to go in there_.

I walked back to the tree, looked at it and all around. A perfect small tree, only five blocks of leaves around it with a perfect cross on the top to finish it off. I wanted that wood…I needed that wood to survive. _Fucking hell, how do I get it? I have no axe!_

Anger started overpowering me, I couldn't hold it in…I lashed out at the tree…the perfect tree.

I stood up and took a swing at a block of leaves, it dispersed into tiny cubes, then I clenched my fist tighter and my hand came in contact with the bare wood. A rough surface with a brown bark. I closed my eyes I felt a huge pain in my armpit. My eyes snapped open as I saw a small chunky block of wood on the ground. I hesitantly picked it up. _What the?_

…

With a pocketful of twelve blocks of wood I proceeded to make 48 planks. _Let's hope that this is just like that game Nelson plays_! I placed four of the wooden planks into a square shape. _Damn I'm a good uncle; I really need to thank Nelson when I get home…if I get home!_

The day pushed on into night, I tallied up all of the supplies I had.

_48 wooden planks_

_4 sticks_

_7 wool_

_1 crafting bench_

_And a wooden sword_

So far everything went smoothly, I looked around, _Funny, I haven't seen any of these enemy things Nel-_

I flew into a wall, face first. I slowly slid back down and turned to see a huge crater where I was previously standing. I couldn't think. My ears were ringing after a huge explosion. I quickly ducked under a tree. _That had to be a Nazi jet, any ally troops would've signalled me_.

I looked around further through the dark haze of the growing night, In the distance I saw a thin white figure moving my direction… I ran…

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying this so far, I've gotten a few positive reviews so far. And to clarify a few things, the main character is meant to be based from World War 2. A Walther is a type of pistol used mostly by the Germans during the war. I'm going to continue 'The Next Day I Woke Up In PonyVille', one day...I just finished year 11 (yay) and I'm laying in bed shirtless typing up these author notes, I plan to lie in bed shirtless for these holidays...it's been a hectic year and I'm slowly preparing for my final year of schooling! Bring it on! Again though, thanks for reading and keeping up with me and my...personal problems. I love all my followers!**

**~mfish56**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reading through your amazing reviews, I left a bit of an unexpected hang on the part with the Creeper, so I decided to revisit it in this chapter. I apologise if there are spelling or grammar errors in this chapter, I typed it at 5:00am *yawn*, and now off to do something else****_. _****Now without further ado, here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Here to Stay**

I looked back, more of the white figures followed me. Turning back around I saw red and black spiders following me through my peripherals. _Shit, I need to get somewhere safe so I can make a be- Woahhhh!_  
I stumbled into a huge long strip in the ground. _Where the hell am I? What is this place?_ I heard noises from 3 blocks above me. _Now's my chance_. I looked at a maze of dark tunnels in front of me that led up to the ravine looking cave. Peering through the closest tunnel I saw light with a wooden structure. _That's no natural, someone else must be here!_ I sneaked up to the entrance, making sure it was clear. I pulled out the Walther pistol and checked the ammo. _Damn, only two shots left! Gotta' make 'em count!_  
I stuck to the shadows, hearing sounds that almost brought me to insanity. _Almost there_. I then saw who I thought might have created the man-made structure in front of me, for I saw a... _Plant?_ Its eyes caught mine, even if I was in pitch darkness. It started following me, keeping a perfectly straight posture, just walking my direction.  
"I'm unharmed," I gently said aloud as I hid the Walther in the water bottle holder of my bag, but it kept walking...closer and closer. "Hello?" I tried again, it stopped next to me and made a hissing sound. In fright I jumped back behind 2 blocks, as if I was ducking for cover. That's when I heard something that seemed familiar. _Bang!_  
I closed my eyes, the sound was unbearable, my ears were ringing. I stood up to see what happened to it, there was nothing but..._a crater?_ Inspecting the crater, and putting one and one together _that's what_, I looked at a small wound on my elbow _that was_.  
Thinking back from Nelson's rants about his games _it explodes, green and has a sad expression. I know he told me,_ I sat down against the two blocks, pushing everything else out of my head, just trying to remember names. _Spiders...ermmm... _I put my head in my hands in anger and desperation... _What was it?_ _I know it starts with a 'C'. Whatever it was it sure crept up on me!_ I hit myself in the thigh, I flinched. _That's it! Creeper! Now, back to the task at hand, safety._  
I looked back at the wooden pillars ahead. _Time to meet this thing's maker!_  
Just as I reached it and saw it had a train track, I heard a loud groan behind me. I turned to see someone watching me from a distance, not moving, it didn't even look like they were breathing. I pulled out the binoculars from my pocket and looked closer. _Glowing white eyes? I've gotta' get away from here!_ I turned around, he was in front of me. I fell over backwards. He took a step closer to me, I felt immerse pain rolling into my head. I grabbed the Walther.

* * *

**You're very welcome to review! In fact I love going through my emails to see I have a new review. Constructive or Complimentary. I'm happy so many of you are enjoying this so far, I'm aiming for longer chapters as I progress...I've realised that this isn't like a My Little Pony:FiM fanfic, and harder to write into detail, it's Minecraft...There's not as much detail I can go into...  
~mfish56**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing to say here really...I hope you enjoy this chapter, I assure you that the chapters will get longer, it's just that with short time available I can manage to squeeze out a 500 word chapter in 15 minutes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please review. ^_^ Thanks.**  
**~mfish56**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Taste of the Past**

BANG!

I closed my eyes as I felt the pain ease. _What the fuck was that?_ I groaned and sat up. _Huh, no blood, no body...no evidence_. I shook my head. "Gotta' think straight, I need to get somewhere safe, this wooden path should lead me somewhere if I'm careful," I said as I pulled myself up. I turned around "Shit!"  
I ran the fastest I've ever ran before. _Ok, so there is a teleporting square person following me...what do I do? He has glowing eyes and ...well...what did he do? Just gave me a headache, and didn't die when I shot him._ I shook my head of the thoughts and kept powering ahead. I came to a T-intersection. As I did, time slowed down. My panting grew louder, my footsteps on the dull gold wood, echoing down the narrow passages. I looked into the deep corridor and shuddered at the sight. _Cobwebs and heaps of spiders...did that one just appear out of nowhe-_  
*Drr*  
"Agh!" I screamed like a girl as an arrow flew past my head, missing a spider that was rushing towards me. I stupidly pulled out the Walther, turned around and shot the source of the arrow's propulsion. _A skeleton, with a ...bow and arrow?_ I didn't know what to do, I turned away from the spider's nest and kept running, I stopped at a dead end.  
I dropped into the corner, head in hands, and in a flashback.

"Look Uncle Edward, this is how I make a pickaxe," his eyes glistened a handsome blue. His hair, scruffy and blonde. six years old.  
"So you put three sticks and two of the-"  
"Stone, wooden planks or ingot."  
I ruffled my hand through his hair. "But in real life they make them from wood, not sticks."  
The ground caught his sad gaze. "I'm sorry, uncle Edward...I understand, this is a video game and not an interpretation of real life."  
I gave him a small hug "if I was trapped in a place like that I'd use sti-"

"STICKS AND WOOD, THAT'S IT!" I shouted loudly as my legs got a sudden burst of energy, causing me to scrape my head on the ceiling. I placed the crafting bench I created before and got to work.

_Ok, I need a sword, shovel, and a pickaxe! Time to get to work!_


End file.
